


Heroes and Villains

by AellaD



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaD/pseuds/AellaD
Summary: AU retelling of Heroes where Sylar is actually imbedded within Peter's life at the start of Season 1
Relationships: Peter Petrelli/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eclipse

Peter didn't remember climbing up to the rooftop of the building. Hell, he didn't remember anything that preceded this very moment. All he knew what that he was meant to be there, his arms outstretched as wide as they could go. He could feel the breeze carrying strands of hair upwards and caress the space between his fingertips. And then he simply let go and...he flew. His body was weightless in the sky, looking down at the alley below. 

Once when he was little, his parents took him to this amazingly tall building, taller than even the skyscrapers the towered New York. He looked down at everything through the glass floor and he was so small, but so was everything else. Distant from the rooftops and the people on the ground. But this very moment, he didn't feel small. In fact, Peter felt big. He was limitless.

And then his body jerked, and he was in the Deveaux household. He was no longer in the sky untethered to the Earth. Instead, Peter was sitting in a chair besides Charles who remained in his dreams. Maybe, thought Peter, Charles was feeling weightless as well. 

Peter rubbed the tired from his eyes and cleared his dry throat. He checked his watch, its dark midnight-blue face telling him it was time to leave. As he got ready to leave, he heard the sound of the front door being opened. Simone had returned.

She was a beautiful woman. Peter thought so many times, especially when he first began taking care of her father. In another world, he might have grown to love her. Had asked her out, dated, married, and had kids together. But those thoughts were fleeting, and never taken into true consideration. They were just ideas that he tried on, like an Italian shoe in a department store. Not a proper fit, and not for him.

Besides they both were taken. Peter was certain that she had mentioned dating an artist with a name that started with an "I". Ian, maybe? 

"How's he doing," Simone asked.

"No changes. If I'm perfectly honest, I don't think he has much time left. So we're just going have to focus on making him comfortable until he passes," said Peter in a hushed tone.

"Thank you, Peter. Really. For everything."

"Of course."

***

"I've been having those dreams again."

"C'mon Pete. Flying?"

" I expected a little more support from my brother, Nathan."

Nathan sighed, exasperated. He grabbed a file to distract himself from the conversation. "Well, I could say the same thing about you. Do you know how the press would react when they hear that a Congressional candidate's brother thinks he's Superman. Besides, isn't that your little boyfriend is there for."

" Don't put "little" in front of 'boyfriend". Anyways, he's on a business trip. A business seminar in San Diego. He'll be back in a few days."

"A seminar? On what? Daylights savings?"

"It's on how to run a small business in an ever-changing modern world."

"God. That's actually worse than my suggestion. Only you would find someone stuck in a career for a 60 year old man."

"He loves his job."

***

"I hate my job." 

"You knew what you were signing up for," said Noah. He didn't bother looking at Gabriel, focused on surveying the house from his binoculars. 

"You didn't exactly give me a choice when we started," complained Gabriel taking a sip of his juice. It was way too warm, the ice already melted.

"What? So you would rather go back to working at your watch store? C'mon. You're helping Specials. Didn't you want to make a difference in the world?"

"They're time-pieces. And I would. Normally. Not in 90 degree weather in a car wearing a black suit. Can you at least turn the AC on?"

Gabriel moved to turn on the engine, but Noah swatted at his hand without a glance. "That'll kill the power."

"I could be home, in bed with the ac blowing. I wouldn't need anyone's permission."

"That's not exactly true now, is it? You'd need your boyfriend's."

"It's an equal partnership."

"Yeah? And you tell him everything in this equal partnership of yours?" Noah was looking at him now.

"You tell everything to your family?"

"They know what they need to know." 

Gabriel couldn't get a read on Noah, any more than usual. Instead, he opted to lazily focus to the brown house he was assigned to , his mind halfway across the country in his New York apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"How goes the seminar," asked Peter, the phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder as he added more vegetables to his chow mien.

"Good. Good. Better attendance than last year. One of the members was actually thinking of buying some pieces that I have for a collector he knows," said Gabriel as he helped Noah drag Subject 451's unconscious body into the van. 

"Really? That's great, Gabriel!" 

"Yeah, uff. Also I was invited to, to, the meet-and-greet tonight." They heaved the body into the van, Noah slamming the back doors shut immediately.

"You ok there? You sound out of breath."

"I'm good. Just a little winded. The elevators are under repair so I had to use the stairs to get to my room. I'm gonna need to shower before getting ready."

"All right. Well, have a fun time at the party. Love you."

Gabriel had walked to his side of the van, turning away from Noah to face the far off trees. This was a private moment between Peter and himself. "I love you too. I'll be home soon. Bye."

He pocketed the phone after hanging up, his hand holding onto it inside his pant's leg. 

"Ready?" asked Noah. 

"Ready."

The pair drove off, leaving no trace of them behind.

***

"Ready?"

"If I said 'no', would you break up with me?" asked Gabriel only half-serious.

"No ones breaking up with anyone," said Peter as he adjusted the collar of Gabriel's shirt. "They'll love you."

Love felt like a strong word, thought Gabriel sitting across the table from Peter's brother, Nathan, and his wife, Heidi. 

"Peter tells me you're a small business owner. What is it exactly that you do?," asked Nathan. His smile reminded him of a shark's, wide and with a lot of teeth.

"I told you already. He sells and fixes time-pieces," said Peter. Gabriel could see Peter roll his eyes from the side.

"That's right. I must have forgotten. Make a lot of money doing that?"

"Nathan," warned Heidi.

"No. That's all right. I make enough to be comfortable."

"Really?" It didn't feel like a question, but Gabriel answered anyways.

"Yeah."

"Enough for, let's say, marriage in the future?"

"Nathan!" This time from Peter.

"I'm just kidding, Pete. He knows I'm kidding. You know that, right?" asked Nathan.

"I would hope so," said Gabriel. "I mean your wife is right there. She'd probably be jealous of you proposing to another man."

Heidi and Peter chuckled. Gabriel feeling braver, took a sip of his water before continuing. "I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, I think so. One day."

He covered Peter's hand, who in turned laced his fingers with his. Gabriel smiled. One day.


End file.
